


Warm Winter Moon

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brat, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, bare bottomed, brother, college girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is stuck at the neighbors' house with the girls, and he's bored. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Winter Moon

Marc Jacobson glared at the snowstorm that kept him stuck here at the neighbor’s house instead of at home with his brand new Christmas toys. He’d gotten a new GameBox and the latest Soldier’s Duty and was just itching to get the controller back in hand, but his parents had sent him and his little sister over to the neighbors’ house while they were out and now with it snowing so badly, his parents were stuck at his aunt’s until it cleared up. Which meant all he had for company was his bratty sister Kris, his tattle tale neighbor Nessa Summers and her gossipy cousin Debbie Summers. Then, of course, there was Nessa’s big sister, Candy, back from college for the winter holidays.

The Summers only had one television and it was taken up by the girls watching some stupid chickflick. There were no sorts of toys a boy might want to play with and nothing else to do.

The girls suddenly erupted in giggles.

Marc tore away from staring at the snowstorm to glare at the three of them, all clad in nighties like it was a slumber party.

“Shut up, will you?” Marc demanded.

“You shut up,” Nessa shot back. “We’re trying to watch a movie.”

Marc could have commented the chickflick hardly counted as a movie, or that they were all stupid for being in their nighties at four in the afternoon, or that they just didn’t get how much better it would be if he could go play Soldier’s Duty, but none of that came to mind. Instead, he just threw up his hands and stalked into the kitchen.

The kitchen proved to be no more interesting than the living room. Candy sat at the counter, doing homework. She didn’t even look up as he came in.

Candy was tall and lithe, her brown hair in a simple ponytail, her studious glasses low on her nose, her cute lips pursed in a thoughtful frown. Marc had always thought she was beautiful, but she’d never seen him as anything other than a little boy.

“I want some hot chocolate,” Marc said.

Candy ignored him. He thought, perhaps, she hadn’t heard him, so he said it again, louder.

“I want some hot chocolate.”

“You know where it is, Marcus,” Candy said without looking up.

Marc sighed loudly. He considered the cabinet where the coco mix was and decided it wasn’t worth the trouble. He went back into the living room where his sister, neighbor, and neighbor’s cousin were huddled together on the couch. He plopped down next to them.

“So, what’s this stupid movie about?” he demanded.

“Shh!” the girls admonished in unison.

“Shh!” he repeated, loud as he could.

Kris, his sister and eternal pain in the neck, shoved him. “Quit it, jerk. We’re watching.”

He shoved her back, pushing her into Nessa who fell into Debbie. Nessa reached over Kris and smacked Marc upside the head. Infuriated, Marc pushed past his sister to grab Nessa and within moments they were wrestling around on the floor. Nessa quite suddenly flipped Marc on his back and straddled his waist. With her opponent trapped, she punched him in the shoulder hard.

“Nessa!”

Candy stood in the doorway between living room and kitchen, hands on her hips.

Nessa and Marc scrambled to their feet while Debbie was quick to tattle.

“It was all Marc’s fault! He pushed Kris down.”

Kris, still on the floor, sniffled and nodded.

“But she hit me!” Marc objected even as Nessa said, “He totally started it. We were just trying to…”

Their high pitched whining was cut off when Candy strode into the room, grabbed Nessa by the shoulder and smacked her bottom sharply. The other kids backed away, wide-eyed. Candy spanked Nessa again, and Nessa yelped.

“But he started it!” Nessa objected. “Why don’t you spank him?”

Candy released her little sister with an exasperated sigh. “Girls, why don’t you go up to Nessa’s room and finish your movie there?”

“But…” Nessa started. A stern look from her sister forestalled the objection.

Debby ejected the disc and the girls hurried upstairs, leaving Marc with Candy in the living room.

“There,” Candy said. “Can you behave yourself so I can get my essay done?”

Marc shrugged, but Candy was already headed back to the kitchen. He tried to find something on television to watch, but it was all old shows and the news. He looked though the DVDs, but they were all dumb girl movies. He watched the snow for a while but was quickly bored. He considered going upstairs and bugging the girls, but they outnumbered him and Candy wouldn’t be near to help.

He wandered into the kitchen there found Candy reaching into one of the top cupboards. And that’s when he noticed that her skirt was very short. As she reached, going on her tiptoes, her skirt rose as well, showing off her pale blue panties over her tight butt.

Marc’s eyes went wide, his breath went shallow, his loins went stiff.

“I’m making tea. Do you want more hot chocolate?”

Marc blinked at her and swallowed hard. “What?”

“Do you want more hot chocolate?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Marc didn’t know what she’d asked him and didn’t know what he’d agreed to. His twelve-year-old mind was exploding in a rush of energy and hormones. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to grab Candy’s beautiful butt, to squeeze it gently. He bit his lip and tried to wrestle his consciousness back from edge over which it had tipped. He knew, of course, that he couldn’t just grab her, it’d be impolite at best and crude at worst. And yet he wondered if there was a way to manufacture the opportunity, to “accidently” put his hand where it ought not go.

Candy handed Marc his cup of hot chocolate. The mug was hot and stung his hand. It wasn’t so hot as to actually burn him, but in that moment he had an adolescent epiphany. He let his hand jerk from the hot mug, let a gasp from his throat, and let the mug fall to the floor.

The mug shattered. The hot chocolate splashed. Candy shrieked.

“I’m sorry,” Marc said quickly. “I didn’t mean to. It was too hot.”

Candy assured him it was all right and they cleaned up the mess together. She even kissed his forehead to assure him she wasn’t mad at him. And once the mess was cleaned, Marc said as innocently as he could, “I don’t suppose I could get another mug of hot chocolate?”

Candy smiled at him. “Sure.”

And she opened the top cupboard and stretched onto her tippy toes and her short skirt rode up to reveal his treasure. And Marc, ever so casually, stepped up beside her and let his hand “accidently” cup Candy’s bottom. He might have gotten away with it if he hadn’t given her a little squeeze.

Candy snatched his wrist in her hand before he even knew what had happened.

“You! You little twerp. Was this all a setup?”

“Uh… I, uh…”

Candy’s pretty face was furious. She squeezed his wrist tight. Marc felt his heart quake with fear.

“Nessa was right,” Candy said.

She dragged him from the kitchen to the living room, his feet barely touching the ground, where she sat on the couch and dragged him over her lap, her short skirt baring her thigh even as she grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled them down without bothering to unbutton them first. Even as she was pulling down his briefs, Marc knew a thrill as his bare thighs touched her bare thighs. His stiffened with fear and excitement.

She spanked him.

The sharp crack filled the room. Marc cried out.

It wasn’t that he’d never been spanked before, of course his parents spanked him as often as was necessary, but he’d never thought he might be spanked by anyone other than them, especially someone like Candy. It was a shock.

She spanked him again. The shock of it leapt to his fingertips.

His high-pitched wail was that of a little boy, and it called to the girls upstairs. They huddled at the top of the stairs to see Candy, lovely, mature Candy with that brat of a boy bare-bottomed and over her lap. They looked at each other, wide-eyed and grinning.

She spanked him again and, finally, he found his voice.

“No! Please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“Didn’t mean to? You expect me to believe that?” A flurry of spanks punctuated her incredulity. “You don’t get to touch girls without permission, you creep!”

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again.” He tried to put his hands back to cover his bottom, but Candy snatched his wrists neatly.

“That’s right,” Candy said. “And I intend to make sure of it.”

She spanked him hard and fast, unrelenting as his protests dissolved into sobbing. She spanked him so that his legs kicked frantically. She spanked him so that his pale little bottom turned deep, throbbing, burning red. She spanked him so that he simply couldn’t stand it, so that his brain gave up and rational thought and succumbed to the wailing emotion, so that he could do nothing but sob and hope it would end soon.

Kris, eyes as wide as her grin, descended the stairs quietly, slowly, not wanting to distract or interrupt. She’d heard her big brother getting spanked before, and she’d caught glimpses through door cracks, but she’d never seen it like this before. She was fascinated by the way his bottom bounced, his legs kicked, his skin reddened. It excited her like nothing else ever had. Before she knew it, she was standing only feet away, staring openly.

Candy stopped suddenly, took a deep breath, and looked up at Kris. Her brow was sweaty, her cheeks flushed. She looked at Kris and winked.

“Well, is that how your parents do it?” Candy asked.

Kris blushed and shrugged. “Kind of, I guess.”

“Do you think he’s been spanked enough?”

Kris shrugged again, but Debbie, who’d followed her down, said, “My mom usually gets the spatula if I’ve been very bad.”

Marc’s sobbing intensified.

“I don’t know,” said Nessa who’d followed Debbie. “His butt is awfully red.”

“And he is crying awfully hard,” said Kris, surprised at her own sympathy for her brother, who was a pest.

Candy nodded. “I think that’ll be enough spanking then, but there’s still corner time.”

Marc let Candy pull him to his feet. He covered himself with one hand and held his falling pants as best he cold as he was made to shuffle to the corner of the living room. The girls: his sister, neighbor, and neighbor’s cousin all giggled at him and he cried harder. Candy declared that they would finish their movie in the living room together so that they could keep an eye on Marcus the Miscreant, to make sure he didn’t leave his corner before allowed or rub as his bottom. And when the movie was over, Candy allowed Marc to pull up his pants and retreat to the kitchen to pout away the afternoon.


End file.
